five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 42 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Two Tails Unleashed
Short Summary Long Summary Within Yugito’s inner mind, filled with jungles and blue water that usually put her at peace, Konton controls the Ninja with pain and fear. Yugito is weakened and sobbing, earning a cruel laugh from Konton. He mocks her by saying she never wanted to hurt anyone, only prove she wasn’t a monster. That was why she had endured her hellish training to control Matatabi. Konton sighs about pushing Yugito’s mind far past its normal limits, meaning she is longer aware of what the Two Tails is doing. He calls the Alliance fools for facing a superior enemy like a Tailed Beast, saying that it is his victory, deriding Chitsujo to do better to keep it interesting. At this point, a mental construct of Matatabi curses Konton, swearing she would make Konton pay if she could. Konton mocks her by saying she can’t, and he has taken over the Inner Mind. He continues by saying he created the man who could beat all nine Tailed Beasts, asking what merely one could do to him, earning a growl from Matatabi. Konton chuckles as Matatabi vanishes and Yugito continues crying with a blank face, with her bereaved from her failure. It then cuts to twenty-six years ago, when Yugito’s mother, Mai Nii, A’s sister, abandoned her. A yells at Mai, who packed up her bags, saying there is nothing left for her in the village. When A asks what her late husband, Roku, would think, Mai yells when he’s brought up. When A pleads that Yugito needs her mother, Mai glares, claiming Yugito isn’t her daughter anymore. A tries to reason that the Two Tails killed Roku, not Yugito, but Mai yells that the Two Tails killed Yugito when it was sealed in her, and the thing is not her daughter anymore. A asks what brought this up, remembering how Mai had once said she would love and take care of her daughter for Roku’s sake. After the two call each other naïve fools, Mai snarls about what her life was like since Yugito “became the Two Tails”. Mai states she’s been kept up for so many nights when Yugito runs around, and only doesn’t cause damage because she’s so young. When A asks if Yugito’s being controlled by the Two Tails, Mai shouts that there is no more Yugito, only the Two Tails, calling the girl a thing. When Mai states she can’t love something that isn’t her daughter, A glares at his sister in disappointment. He claims that Mai should be better than ignorant villagers, since she is good Ninja, and Yugito is still her daughter. After Mai yells, she turns away to leave, telling A its on his head if he keeps “those things” close. Since A can’t bring himself to force Mai to stay, he backs off. Yugito, who had previously been held back by a young Killer B, throws him off and runs towards her mother. She cries for her mother to stay, but she just gets backhanded for her trouble, with the older woman growling not to be called that by “a monster”. When Yugito continues whimpering, Mai shouts that Yugito is a monster, and that her daughter is dead. As Mai walks off, she leaves behind a crying Yugito, and a solemn A. Afterwards, A brings Yugito home with him. When he returns after explaining what happened to his father, the 3rd Raikage, Yugito is gone. Knowing where to look, A finds Yugito in her and her mother’s old house. When A calls out to her, Yugito tearfully asks if her mommy is coming back. A admits to not thinking so, leading Yugito to ask if she is a monster. A sharply says she isn’t, and when Yugito says her mommy says so, the future Raikage calls his sister a fool. A tells Yugito that she is not a monster, but she is special like B, who Yugito is already fond of. When Yugito starts to cheer up, A states that she has the potential to become powerful for the sake of the village. In response to Yugito’s questioning look, A states that their fathers chose Yugito to be “special” like B because they believed she was capable of doing great things for the Hidden Cloud. While A was doing his best to keep Yugito in the Cloud, since his father would not suffer the village losing a valuable asset, he also wants Yugito to improve her own life by proving she is not just the Two Tails. A says that if Yugito wants to prove her mother wrong, and that she is special, she will go to train with B. A expresses confidence that Yugito will be strong and will show everyone how special she is, with the young Yugito giving a bright smile to her uncle, promising to train with B, earning an affectionate pat on the head from him. In the present, Yugito apologizes to her Uncle for not being able to stop this, tears streaming while Konton laughs. Seeing the unleashed Matatabi has become the most horrifying thing that Nanao has ever seen. Hana and her Hounds gaze in fear at the Tailed Beast, recoiling from the Killing Intent. Hana remembers being evacuated during the Nine Tails’ attack, with the memory of the Fox effortlessly destroying a building burned into her mind. Yukio mutters about Yugito not being supposed to fully transform, wondering why she went past Version 1 or 2. When asked, Yukio explains that Smoker specifically ordered Yugito not to go that far, so that Coalition men would not be caught in the crossfires. Knowing she isn’t the type to disobey orders, Yukio asks what happened. When Nanao sees a large force coming, Yukio realizes that the rest of the Coalition unit has retreated following Matatabi’s release. Nanao curses, telling Hana they need to go. When Hana asks about Yukio, Nanao binds him with a Bakudō #4: Hainawa, saying they’ll take him, since his power should not be in Coalition hands. When Hana notes that Yukio will slow them down, Nanao says that they’ll manage, they just need to get away and form up with the rest of the 5th. Hana then puts Yukio on one of her Hound’s back, giving the order to go. Smoker and the rest of the Coalition have made it off the platform, and spare one last glance at Matatabi. When Smoker gives the order to leave, a lieutenant protests that they can still take the territory and win the battle. Smoker calls him a fool, and that either the Alliance or Yugito will destroy them if they do go back, and that he will not risk his mens’ wellbeing just to go back. After the lieutenant states that Yugito should wipe out the Division, and even if they beat her they’ll be too exhausted, Smoker lifts him by the collar. He tells him that the Alliance will be more careful, and most likely send reinforcements, and that the unit does not have the manpower for another protracted battle, since Giriko and Smoker himself are the only heavy hitters left in good condition. Smoker then yells for a full retreat, while thinking about having a word with Konton afterward. While someone in the Kidō Corps orders for everyone to keep binding it, another shouts that Yugito will just burn through every single Bakudō. Matatabi roars and swipes at the soldiers, instantly killing all she hits. Komamura then roars as he brings his giant’s sword down on Matatabi, instantly flooring her. While Yugito’s injury heals, she tries to get back up. Erza then leaps into the air with her Giant’s Armor, slamming both fists into Matatabi’s head when she comes down, flooring the Tailed Beast again. Erza realizes that it isn’t enough when Matatabi starts recovering again. As the Alliance bombards Matatabi, Erza thinks in frustration that the Beast will just keep getting up. Shinji then orders all Kidō users to form a perimeter and use Bakudō #99, surprising Erza with his sudden appearance. Shinji then shouts for Yukino Aguria to summon her gravity-changing spirit to help. Yukino then promptly summons Libra, and orders the spirit to use Gravity Change Magic. As Matatabi starts to feel the effects, all the Kidō Corps members shoot a combined Bakudō #99: Kin, which instantly restrains Matatabi. Shinji then puts on his Hollow Mask, telling Erza to make sure the Beast stays down, so he can hit her. The Vizard then fires a Cero into Matatabi’s attack, with the Tailed Beast roaring in pain. Unfortunately, the wound begins to heal, with Shinji cursing how much Chakra she has. He then asks Erza and Komamura to keep hitting her as hard as they can. Erza notes that it will be tough, and noticing her own burnt hands, states her armor will melt at one point if it keeps close to the fiery fur. After Komamura states the same is happening with his sword, Shinji grimly states they should hope she runs out of Chakra before that happens. As the 5th continues the bombardment, Erza expresses shock at that being their plan, with Shinji asking if she has a better one. Shinji points out that the only other option is to kill her, which they won’t do since she’s being controlled. Erza suggests that Shinji use his Shikai, since Matatabi would wear herself out attacking nothing. Shinji reminds them that would run the risk of a stray attack hitting a town or Medical, and that the Coalition fled because of how much collateral damage she could cause. While Shinji admits his Shikai could do the job, he will not risk the lives of others like that, especially with Jellal in Medical. Shinji then orders for them to just keep hitting her and wearing her down. When Shinji asks how Libra and Yukino are doing, they say that while they’re doing as well as expected, Matatabi is resisting, meaning Libra can’t hold out for long. Shinji tells Yukino to retreat or go on the offensive with a combat spirit if that happens. Yukino then states she will summon Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer if that happens, expressing confidence that the massive spirit will do fine against Matatabi. When Erza notes how serious Shinji is acting, he grins that he has to do so as proxy, since Jellal is out, and that makes him a cool guy who the ladies will love, with Erza deadpanning that her respect just dropped. Shinji then delivers a volley of Bala at Matatabi while Komamura swings his giant’s blade down again to pin Matatabi to the ground, while the fiery fur clashes against the blade’s steel. Erza decides to try and put out the flames, requipping into her Water Empress armor, much to the perverted Shinji’s delight. Erza then swings her blade, blasting water right into Matatabi’s face, with the flames only out for a moment. When Erza asks why her water attacks didn’t cancel out the fire, Komamura thinks it’s because the entire body is made of fire, with Erza comparing it to a Logia. When Erza asks how they can beat a regenerator, Komamura states they don’t have to, only needing to wear her out. He then advises Erza that the water attack did briefly cancel the flames, and that Water Empress should be a good defense against most of Matatabi’s attacks. Suddenly, Matatabi breaks free of the bindings, with Libra yelling in pain when her Gravity Change is broken. Yukino then sends Libra back. Shinji keeps up the barrage of Bala while ordering the Kidō users to create a barrier to slow her down. He then gets all the long ranged users to stay behind the barriers so they can all hit her together. Shinji then asks Erza and Komamura to hit Matatabi with everything they got. He then orders Yukino to summon Ophiuchus. While Yukino takes out her key, several Kidō barriers halt Matatabi so Komamura can hit it again with Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō. Erza leaps past the barriers, with her crystal sword raised and ready. Yukino raises her key, summoning Ophiuchus, and when the absolutely huge serpent appears, the soldiers scream that they were expecting a snake charmer, not a giant snake. When Yukino gives the order to attack, Ophiuchus lunges, its hardened scales protecting it from the fiery fur. When Matatabi tries to leap from Komamura’s giant’s blade, she is tackled by the summon. She knocks Ophiuchus away and ducks from Komamura’s swing. Shinji continues the Bala assault, frowning since it only seems to be annoying the Tailed Beast. He notes that Matatabi is starting to fight smart and conserve energy, cursing that it’s going to get more difficult. Erza also fights carefully with mid-ranged attacks, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of the monsters present. She fires more water, with Matatabi hissing and roaring at that before taking aim at Erza. When a fireball is shot, Erza cancels it out with a waterball. When Matatabi tries to pounce, Ophiuchus knocks her aside with a whip from his tail. Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō then slashes Matatabi deeply, with the wound regenerating. Erza frowns in frustration at the body made of Fire Chakra. Matatabi is able to get up and slash Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō in the leg, forcing Komamura to his knees. Erza and Shinji act quickly firing water and a Cero respectively. Matatabi notices and breathes a stream of fire, canceling the two attacks. Matatabi then looks at Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō, and starts charging up a Tailed Beast Ball, much to everyone else’s horror. She sends it straight into the giant Bankai’s chest, with Komamura taking the hit just as hard. The Bankai falls forward, crushing several soldiers, and Komamura is only saved thanks to Kyros. When the Gladiator asks if he’s all right, Komamura expresses his gratitude. Kyros then asks the same of his daughter, and she answers while carrying wounded. At this point, Yukino realizes that several of the Kidō corps had been crushed, meaning that the barriers protecting the long-range attackers are down. On top of that, the only heavy hitters left fighting Matatabi are Ophiuchus, Erza, and Shinji. When Shinji shouts for Erza and the men to regroup, she shouts the order to form up and get the wounded away while setting up more barriers. The heavy hitters then concentrate on preventing another Tailed Beast Bomb; to give the others time to make more barriers. Ophiuchus keeps hitting Matatabi with his tail while Erza continues shooting water blasts. Matatabi is able to bite down on Ophiuchus’s tail and yanks the summon towards herself. She claws the giant snake in half, sending it back to the Spirit World. After Yukino yells in worry, Lucy expresses shock that the 13th Gate was no match for the Tailed Beast, wondering if they can really beat something like that. Shinji frowns as he continues with his Bala bombardment and Erza admits that she has doubts about their efforts, since Matatabi just seems to shrug off every attack. Shinji comments that’s probably because her entire body is made out of Chakra. Matatabi then tries to slam her claw towards the two of them, with them separating as they dodge. Matatabi swipes at Shinji, but he is able to Flash Step to above the Tailed Beast’s head. Seeing opportunity, Erza tries a bigger water attack, but she’s knocked away by Matatabi’s other paw. After yelling in concern for Erza, Shinji fires a Cero right in Matatabi’s face. From the ensuing smoke, a large stream of fire completely engulfs Shinji, with Yukino and Lucy shouting his name. Matatabi turns to the grunts firing long-range attacks, with one yelling for the barriers to be put up. After the remaining Kidō corps members put up a barrier, one shouts that it won’t be enough as Matatabi prepares another Tailed Beast Ball. Lucy orders everyone to fall back, with Erza recovering and cursing that there isn’t enough time. The Tailed Beast Ball is fired, instantly breaking through the barrier. Before it can hit the soldiers, another barrier, far stronger than the last, appears in front of them that successfully blocks the attack. Lucy spins and sees Meredy supporting Bartolomeo, who voices relief in making it. He explains that while repeated attacks can break through, no single attack can get past his barriers, no matter how strong. Erza then requips into her Purgatory Armor as Matatabi prepares another attack. Erza then leaps and smashes a Purgatorial Smash into the side of Matatabi’s head, slamming it on its side. When Erza forms up, Shinji gives the order to fall back while Matatabi is down, so they can gain some distance. He then asks one of Chitsujo’s troops to contact Command and ask for help in fighting and containing a Tailed Beast. Shinji looks at Matatabi, thinking that if they can’t come up with a plan, they’ll have to wear her out and kill her. At this point, Naruto appears, offering his own plan. After Erza expresses relief, Naruto apologizes for being late. Shinji brushes that off, asking about the plan, with the other higher ups listening in. Naruto explains that there is a technique that allows him to communicate with Tailed Beasts in the Mental World, called Deeper Tailed Beast Psyche. If he can get there and communicate with Matatabi and Yugito, he can figure out a way to stop the transformation. Shinji thinks it over, concluding it is the best way to stop the rampage. Erza asks if the technique is dangerous, and while Naruto states it normally isn’t, he’ll be cut off from outside interference. He is confident that Konton won’t be there, but there could be issues if Yugito or Matatabi don’t feel like talking. If Naruto dies in the Mental World, his mind will be destroyed, and his body will be in a deathlike state for the remainder of his life. At this Lucy shouts for him not to risk his life like that, with Erza agreeing and saying there must be another way. Naruto sighs that it is the only way short of killing Yugito and Matatabi, and Shinji agrees. Kyros adds they will only risk more lives if Naruto doesn’t do his thing. Shinji asks if Naruto’s sure, reminding him how important he is to the Alliance. Naruto replies that he must risk his life like everyone else, and he is ready to do his part. After Bartolomeo sobs at Naruto’s bravery, Shinji gives the Ninja the go-ahead. Naruto asks Kurama if he is ready, with the Fox replying that he is starting the technique, adding that they should be careful due to the unknown that awaits them. Naruto responds in kind, adding he’d hate to see his favorite “fuzzy friend” killed, with Kurama growling not to call him that. Naruto closes his eyes, opening them to reveal the Mental World and Kurama. He shouts for Matatabi and Yugito, and the Two Tailed Cat appears along with her Jinchūriki. With a solemn expression, Matatabi asks for forgiveness, since neither she nor Yugito can control themselves. Naruto says not to worry and that they’re here to help. When Naruto asks for Yugito to say how she’s being controlled, she doesn’t respond, with Naruto shouting her name in worry. Matatabi states that Yugito can’t hear anyone, since Konton pushed her mind past the breaking point after she resisted. Kurama asks if there’s a way to free her, with Matatabi saying she would’ve done so if there were. When Naruto shouts they’ll figure it out, Kurama calms him down, and then asks Matatabi to explain Konton’s Indoctrination. At this point, a voice says that the Nine Tails should just ask the creator, shocking the other three present. As Kurama and Matatabi mutter and shout about how this should be impossible, Konton emerges. Naruto immediately dislikes him, with his look screaming arrogance and evil. When Naruto asks who he is, Konton chuckles that the answer should be obvious. Naruto glares and gets into a fighting stance, realizing who his new opponent is. Appearing Characters Yugito Nii Matatabi Konton A (Flashback) Killer B (Flashback) Nanao Ise Hana Inuzuka Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Smoker Sajin Komamura Erza Scarlet Shinji Hirako Yukino Aguria Libra Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer Kyros Rebecca Lucy Heartfilia Bartolomeo Meredy Naruto Uzumaki Kurama Abilities Magic * Giant’s Armor * Water Empress armor * Purgatory Armor * Gravity Change Magic * Celestial Spirit Magic''' ** Gates of Scales: Libra ** Gates of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus Kido * Bakudō #4: Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) * Bakudō #99: Kin (禁, Prohibition) Hollow Powers * Cero * Bala Zanpakuto * Tenken ** Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō Techniques * Tailed Beast Ball * Purgatorial Smash Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 41 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Time's Up Next Chapter: Chapter 43 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Naruto vs Konton Category:Red Willow Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign